Forum:Making secert bases
Wont it be awesome if you can make a secert base like digging a hole under ground in sandy plains,making a secert igloo in the tundra,a treetop place in deserted island,a under water house in the flooded forest and a cave in the volcanoe.It would be more cool if you can choose to stay in the start place or secert base.So hunters what do you think. Neat concept, but I'm not sure if it would really work out... Maybe if they were hidden bases, like the secret areas on hi-rank quests, but they had additional/better supply items in the boxes found there. Maybe you could open them for normal access once you've found/started in one, so if a monster's attack broke its camoflage or if you started the quest in it then opened the way out, everyone else would be able to enter and use the boxes and bed there. Still, even if it sounds cool, i'm not really sure it would be a good idea in actual use.Cobalt32 21:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 No. Just no. Hunters don't have time to build toy houses in the middle of hunting down a monster the size of a 747. Chinese Stickman 02:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) @Stickman: I was thinking maybe they would already be there, like a secret area, but instead of finding rare gathering points, you'd find a supply box with more potent items, and a more easily accessible bed (well, easier once you've uncovered the secret base).Cobalt32 02:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 I like the idea maybe even add a box that can send items back home when ur bag is full. K.C. @K.C.: That would probably make gathering too easy. Maybe if it only had a couple slots you could store items in, but not send them directly to your item box back home. It would pretty much be a couple extra spaces to your inventory. ...eh, maybe not.Cobalt32 02:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 @Cobalt: If you're talking about secret areas, they're already in the game. And the Monster Hunter Guild doesn't have time to find some nook and cranny to hide their uber-weapons in there. -Stickman @Stickman: Yes, but I mean an additional secret area that has a mini base camp instead of gathering points. It might not necessarily have to be hidden, just not marked on the map, with the route to access it hidden in plain sight. Cobalt32 03:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC)Coblt32 A base camp isn't a base camp if there are two of them in the same region -.- And I don't find that very useful IMO, unless it's strategically placed on the opposite end of the map and I wanted to have a cat-nap. Chinese Stickman 03:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) @Stickman: That's the idea. It would have to be called a "secret camp", though. I'm not sure if it would only be accessible with a certain skill (or random chance), or if it should already be accessible, but the entrance is inconspicuously hidden, like vines on a tree that can be climbed to reach the secret camp, which is in a sort of treehouse, or even have a small crawlspace like the kind you'd expect monsters to come out of that turns out to be the entrance to the camp. Either way, its location wouldn't be marked on the map; you'd have to find it yourself.Cobalt32 16:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 im a little confused. i get the bit about u wanting a better base but its hiden but what i dont get is....... A. why do u want more secret places anyway B. u dont need better items in da box coz most of da time there easy quest which dont involve lots of items C. ummmmmm....... i dunno i cant think of any other bad points........ so basically it ok but explane about point A an-wait no B doesnt count, ok just explane point A.Wyvren s 17:14, January 16, 2011 (UTC) @Wyvren: More free stuff, and another bed on the other end of the map. Besides, it's a hidden base! What's not to love?Cobalt32 17:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 I only want a bed. Chinese Stickman 20:26, January 16, 2011 (UTC) @Stickman: Fair enough. I guess there could be other equipment strewn about the secret base for cosmetic purposes...Cobalt32 20:30, January 16, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 @K.C.: I think P3 has a cat that can take items back to the village. UhhJoeyL 02:12, January 17, 2011 (UTC) @Joey: Yeah, the Nyan Jirou. I find him useless after 3* and gathering trip quests though, since I get fully immersed into hunting larger and stronger monsters and don't have time to sidetrack and mine some stuff while I'm at it. Chinese Stickman 02:29, January 17, 2011 (UTC)